The Internet and other commercially available computer networks and information providers (collectively "the Internet") are growing in popularity and importance. The Internet is being used throughout the world by businesses, groups, and individuals to exchange information, conduct business, and for entertainment. The Internet is becoming more and more important to commerce as businesses throughout the world are establishing a presence on the Internet by setting up home pages and web pages that are accessible to users throughout the world.
The Internet, which is also referred to as the World Wide Web, is an interconnection of computer servers located throughout the world. Individual computer users ("users") may access these servers from virtually anywhere in the world. A user accesses a web page by entering a uniform resource locator (URL) which identifies that particular web page. These web pages may be stored in servers located throughout the world. In this manner, information can be easily disseminated throughout the world.
Generally, a user accesses the Internet by executing a "web browser" or "parser" program locally at a client and interconnecting to the server of an Internet service provider. The interconnection may be through a telephone communications link or through a dedicated communications link, such as an Integrated Services Digital Network ("ISDN"). The web browser is a computer program that allows the user's computer to act as a terminal operating from the server. Web browsers, such as those sold under the trademarks NETSCAPE NAVIGATOR and NCSA MOSAIC, allow users to conveniently access and navigate the Internet through a graphical user interface. Web browsers are located on the user's computer and use a language or protocol to communicate. Most web browsers use a language called Hypertext Markup Language ("HTML") to communicate with a server so that web pages may be displayed.
Server operators, developers, and Webmasters are able to use the HTML language to create graphical interface pages called web pages or home pages. Each web page is assigned a URL so that users may access a desired web page by entering its unique URL. Many web pages also provide various graphical icons that, if selected, will automatically access another web page. In this manner, users may conveniently navigate the Internet by simply using their mouse and "clicking" on a graphical icon or a link that will automatically take them to a desired web page. Both NETSCAPE NAVIGATOR and NCSA MOSAIC are known as "forms-capable browsers" because they can interpret HTML files which provide on-screen interactive forms, including fill-in text boxes, option buttons, and drop-down list boxes, and allow a user to interact with a web page.
More recently, companies and organizations have begun designing internal computer networks that operate like the Internet but are limited to a particular company or organization. These computer networks are referred to as "intranets." Intranets provide an added level of security so that information may be exchanged and disseminated between corporate employees or organization members in a manner that is similar to using the Internet without making the information available to the entire world. Intranets also use web browsers, such as NETSCAPE NAVIGATOR, and allow users to retrieve web pages identified by a unique address. In this way, companies and organizations may easily disseminate information in a manner that is convenient and familiar without making such information available to the world through the Internet.
Information is often made available using the Internet and intranets using web pages or information files that may be displayed by a web browser or the like. These files are formatted so that a web browser may interpret the files and display a corresponding web page for each file. For example, information may be provided in a file that is formatted in HTML format so that an HTML compatible web browser may receive the file, process the file, and display a corresponding graphical interface page or web page.
Problems arise when attempting to create, update, and maintain large numbers of these web pages or information files. Web pages often become outdated with inaccurate information and must be updated so that the latest information is available to the users. If the creation and update of these web pages are not properly managed, duplicate web pages may be created resulting in inaccurate and possibly conflicting information being provided to Internet or intranet users. Problems also arise when attempting to provide updated web pages that present information in a uniform and consistent format that Internet or intranet users come to rely upon and expect.